Victimized
by CreativePunk77
Summary: In Bulk and Skull's eyes, they were always being victimized.


Victimized – MMPR fanfic

"Farkas, Detention!" Miss Appleby shrilled. Bulk's mouth dropped open. Once again, he had been victimized. He and Skull were always victimized.

Never the goody goods. Never the geeks. Never the musclebrains.

Bulk wasn't astounded that he had been landed with yet another detention. Bulk and Skull were well – known throughout the school for being regulars in detention. Hell even in 's office, the column adorned with 'Detention' as it's title, was dedicated solely to the two punks.

What Farkas Bulkmeier was astounded at was that this time he had gotten detention for NO REASON. Beforehand on the many occasions that had ended up in the same result, there had always been A REASON. Not this time.

He had merely been sitting there, customized textbook open at a random page, bored out of his mind, wondering who the Power Rangers were. His best friend Eugene Skullovitch sat next to him in the corner, his long legs stretched out. His sidekick had been reading a comic whilst gnawing his bubblegum.

The goody goods had, of course, been paying their utmost attention. Backs straight, pens poised over their workbooks, faces a mixture of concentration and interest. He had scoffed at the sight of them. They were like this in every class they had together. Bulk couldn't even begin to comprehend why the five, sometimes six, teenagers were so interested in the needs of question marks.

Miss Appleby had been at the board, simultaneously writing and (in Bulk's opinion) lecturing them about the internal organs. Her words were barked in a sharpish tone, suggesting that she was very cranky. Usually a cranky Miss Appleby meant that on some days, Bulk and Skull would receive detention within the first ten minutes of a lesson. However on that particular February morning of 94, they had been through almost fifty minutes of the lesson and no detentions had been dished out. So far.

It had all occurred very quickly. Bulk, bored out of his mind and surviving on four hours of sleep, had opened his mouth to let a long yawn escape. He couldn't have picked the worst moment. Miss Appleby had spun round to face the class only to be angered at the sight of Farkas Bulkmeier, seated at the back per usual, yawning. Yawning to exaggerate that he was bored.

That was when the detention had been issued out and Bulk had lapsed into a brief state of mild shock. He was annoyed about the outcome as he and Skull were planning to hang out at the Youth Centre and discuss in great detail, the Power Rangers. But Bulk was astounded for another reason. He had been given their daily dose of detention but Skull hadn't. Bulk had, not Skull. Bulk couldn't remember the last time he had been ordered to serve a detention without Skull by his side. The punk glanced at the clock. Five minutes to go.

In a couple of hours, he would be in Kaplan's office, alone. No doubt Skull would be mooching around outside, willing to wait for his best friend, even if it meant missing his favourite cartoons. Yet Bulk knew that Kaplan would send Skull away. That thought immediately dampened Bulk's spirits.

One minute to go. Miss Appleby was giving out homework. The goody goods were talking amongst themselves. Bulk was preparing a rant that he would share will Skull about how they were always victims of the school system. About how they were always victimized.

The bell rang. Students began to gather up their supplies as Miss Appleby looked directly at Bulk and spoke in a voice that had spoken the same sentence for years on end.

"Farkas, report to 's office at the end of the day for detention."

Bulk replied with a few low mutterings whilst the rest of the class waited to be dismissed. At that exact moment, Skull burst his bubblegum and let out his high pitched laugh. Obviously his comic had turned out to be hilarious. Everybody swivelled around to face the lanky teen. Bulk grinned. The geeks shook their heads. Miss Appleby, face a dark red colour, glared at Skull.

"You too Eugene!"

"What do ya mean 'You too?'"

Clearly Skull hadn't been paying any attention to the lesson in the now prior hour. Miss Appleby's glare deepened.

"You will be serving detention along with Farkas in Mr. Kaplan's office. That is what I meant. And on that note, class dismissed."

Bulk and Skull locked eyes with each other and groaned.

Another afternoon with Kaplan.

Great.


End file.
